Happy Halloween
by XxGaarasGirlXx
Summary: Flying pumpkin guts, laughing fits, and contagious fun. Halloween has never been so enjoyable.


Happy Halloween

O O O

"Ew! Obito, that's so gross!"

The young Uchiha grinned as he retracted his hands from in front of Rin's face, fingers covered in orange slime and pumpkin gunk.

"Ah, come on Rin! You know you like it!"

"No! Stay away from me! I swear I will kill you if you--"

It was too late. Kakashi glanced up from his pumpkin carving and stared in surprise as Rin's face screwed up into one of disgust. Her hands came up and tried whiping away at the pumpkin guts splattered on her face and chest, only it seemed to smear it more. It took more effort than Kakashi would admit out loud to keep his amusement silent. Besides, he _knew _that if he laughed, Rin would not only murder Obito with the carving knife, she'd go after him, too.

And he was rather fond of his life at the moment, thanks very much.

Obito burst into peals of laughter and pointed at their female teammate. "Ahaha, Rin! You look like an orange exploded on your face!"

Rin whiped her face with her medic apron and glared kunai at the boy standing across from her. "_Obito..._" she growled, fists clenching at her sides.

Kakashi cautiously got up, intending to move into the other room lest he get caught in the middle of their bickering. However, he's retreat was cut short when a glob of 'pumpkin surprise' came flying at his head. At the last second he dodged, some of it still managing to slop onto his shoulder, and turned to stare at the pair looking _too _innocent with their hands behind their backs and whistling a nervous tune.

"Which one of you did it." he demanded, walking back to the table and crossing his arms over his chest.

Rin immediately pointed an accusatory finger. "Obito did it."

"Wha--"

Rin turned abruptyly and slapped a whole handful of pumpkin into Obito's face and laughed hysterically when the boy sputtered and backpedaled away from her, hands swiping at his face and gagging when he accidentally swallowed some of it. Kakashi grinned under his mask, thoroughly enjoying the sight before him.

Obito, after recovering himself, looked up at his silver haired friend and narrowed his eyes. "What are _you _laughing at?"

Kakashi would have replied with a witty remark, probably noting about Obito being a crybaby and not being able to handle having a bit of pumpkin shoved into his face, and hadn't he just done the same thing to Rin and _tried _to do to him? He should be able to take a dose of his own medicine.

_But, _Obito launched himself across the room so fast that even Kakashi was taken by surprise. In seconds the boys were tumbling to the ground and Kakashi got a nice, wonderful, faceful of orange guts that made his sensitive nose burn and skin itch unpleastantly.

Rin broke into a fit of giggles, not being able to keep a straight face when _both _her teammates were covered in pumpkin sludge and grappling on the floor, completely ruining the biege carpet with pumpkin stains. Somehow, the boys managed to roll to where the kunoichi was struggling to stand do to the sheer hilarity of the situation, and managed to drag her into the fray, forcing her to fight lest she be held down and tickeled endlessly.

And that's how Minato found his team on Halloween night, tumbling together and racing around the house like children their age _should _be acting, with bright eyes and smiles and faces flushed with excitement. Granted, his house was a complete and total mess, but after witnessing even _Kakashi _joining in on the game--without his _mask, _Minato couldn't help but push the wrecked home to the back of his mind as he continued to watch the kids play.

It was times like these that made his lifestyle worth it.

* * *

**God, I can't help but love to write about when Kakashi was a kid and before Obito died. It's so much fun! Anyway, I'm posting this at 2 o'clock in the morning because I got a busy day ahead of me and I wouldn't have any time to post it otherwise. And even though it IS extremely early, this still counts as Halloween. So this is my Halloween fic! I hoped you enjoyed it, please review!**


End file.
